Fight For Your Rights
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. Adopted from SakuraRomance In Eclipse when Edward pays Alice a Porsche to kidnap Bella...what if she hadn't forgiven him so easily?
1. Chapter 1

Fight For Your Rights

A Twilight FanFiction

Pairings- Mostly Canon

Slightly OOC

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own twilight, although I do own a copy of the short second life of Bree Tanner.

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes, a rare occurrence for the small, sunless, rainy town of Forks, WA. Then, I noticed something cold and hard around my waist. Then I realised, those arms were Edward, and I wasn't on the couch. I was in that un-necessary monstrosity of a bed. I turned around, and all I wanted to do was to hold him and tell him how much I missed him. Then I remembered my fury from last night. I jumped up and out of the bed, and glared at Edward Dumb-Ass Cullen like my life depended on it. If looks could kill.

" Now Bella, I know what you're thinking,"

I cut him off.

" No, don't you frikken dare tell me you know what I'm thinking dumb-ass! What you did is completely un-describingly stupid! Did you even think about how this would turn out? You took my rights away from me just because you are too jealous and selfish to allow me within arms reach of another person, let alone my best friend! And you got my other best friend involved as well, with a Porsche never mind! And it's for next time, at this rate, there will not be a next time!"

At this point, I Stalked out of the room, Alice handed me her keys and a fresh pair of clothes. Although she was in agreement that the werewolves were volatile, she did not agree that they were completely dangerous, especially to me. She was someone who I could count on. She also knew Jake's little secret, and knew there were no chances of us being together.

I stomped down the stairs, and drove Alice's new Porsche down the drive. And carried on. I was too angry and shocked to cry. I sped towards the reservation. As I reached the border, I saw Jake with his soulmate, Trent. Jake's secret was, that he was gay. And happy. That was the reason why Edward did not need to worry about me getting with Jake. And Trent was so nice, him and Jake deserved each other. In fact, I introduced them. That was why Jake thought he loved me, it was fate bringing us together, so Jake would find his soulmate, and I would get my best friend in the universe. It was a win-win situation. The only problem was that Trent is a vampire-human hybrid. But the pack get on with him well, and the treaty only applied to the Cullens, so Trent was allowed on the reservation. I got out of the car, and walked in silence with Trent on my left, and Jacob on my right. They knew that I needed space to breathe right now.

Finally, Jacob decided to break the silence." So, uh, Bells, what went down?"

" Edward frikken Cullen and his big-ass head!"

" What did he do this time?"

" Not much, only gave Alice a Porsche to kidnap me for a weekend when he went hunting, only so I couldn't see you! I mean, yeah Alice does understand that the pack are not dangerous, and that you're gay, so there is no chance of us hooking up, so she let me escape with you, but Edward is too pig-headed to notice. I mean no offence by this, but you are camp as Christmas, it is a bit hard not to tell. And for the 'Dangerous Wolf-Pack' thing, I was around the pack regularly for about six months. So he just needs to get his head out of his ass."

" Let me guess, you need to vent."

" Yup."

" well, I could mention shopping, but I know you would cut off my balls with a blunt spoon, so how about bikes?"

" You speak my language."

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter. I don't really like putting too much detail in Chapter one, So it doesn't tell you much about the story. Just means more surprises later lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga, it is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**

After we got back to Jakes garage after nearly running the bikes off a cliff, Trent handed me a bag.

" open it!"

I complied. Inside the bag was a blind fold.

" Which of your games are you playing now Trent?"

" just put it on and give me your hand."

Again, I complied. I allowed Trent to lead me to my destination.

" ready for the great unveiling Bells? Bit tough if you aren't, but it's polite to ask and all that crap..."

" ready?" Jake questioned.

" As I'll ever be. Just get it over with, you know how much I hate surprises."

The light was too bright for my eyes. As the adjusted, I noticed four figures in front of me. My eyes suddenly came into focus. I could not believe my eyes. There standing in front of me, was my former band mates, from Phoenix.

I blacked out

**A/N I AM SO FRIKKEN SORRY THAT IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I know I haven't updated in a while, so this is just to keep you readers going. It is summer hols in a week, so I promise to write everyday, and update as much as humanely possible. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, it is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

The song Frozen belongs to Within Temptation

The song Love/Hate Heartbreak belongs to Halestorm.

Hope you enjoy this longer chapter.

I woke in a haze. A milky field of white clouded my vision, and a strangely familiar voice made me break the surface.

"Bella, Bella, Bells, Bellsy, Are you awake yet."

My memories resurfaced.

"Oh my god Jake!"

I yelled as I hugged him with all my might. Not that it would hurt him or anything, you know with the wolf thing goin' on and all that. But he decided to be the abominable prick he is, he played along.

"Can't breathe you idiot!"

"Screw you!"

I retorted.

Then I remembered. My band.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys are here!"

Bobby, our drummer replied "To see you, you flat footed platypus!"

Back in phoenix, I was part of a band called Curator Angelus. Bobby was the drummer, Drake was our bassist no.1, John was our bassist no.2, Jude, Johns twin brother, was our lead guitarist, and I was vocals. Sometimes, Jude and I would do a duet, but that wasn't too often. And occasionally, I would do piano if it was needed. We broke up when I left Phoenix, and now they were back.

"What is the real reason you are here?"

"We transferred to see you, and start the band again. We missed you, and besides, we couldn't find a good enough replacement, none of them could carry off your vocals. You're one of a kind, we can't loose you. So when Jake contacted us, we jumped at the chance. Got any nachos?"

"Wait, you came back for me?"

"Yuppy yoo Bells."

"Wow, so, wanna practice in my garage. We have good acoustics. And I brought old mike."

Old mike was our lucky mike stand. We had all signed it with a blue sparkly switchblade.

"Sure!"

They jumped into my truck outside.

"Jake, Trent, do you want to come with?"

"No, we'll let you have some time. We have more, fun activities planned." Trent suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, I'm going to leave before I see or hear anything I am not going like. Bye"

They waved us off.

****

(In Bellas garage.)

"So, should we practice Frozen and Love/Hate Heartbreak?"

They nodded.

Drake started the intro.

****

Frozen By Within Temptation.

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

I finished off the piano.

"That was good, now le-"

I was cut off by a frantic banging on the garage door. I opened it to find a freaking Edward Cullen.

"What the hell are-"

I was cut off again by a pair of iron hard arms encasing me in a cold and loving embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again Bella, I can't lose you."

"Edward, leave. You're still in the doghouse, and you ain't getting out until I say so."

Getting my band back had increased my confidence. Then, I slammed the door in his face.

"So shall we do Love/Hate Heartbreak now?"

They stared at me dumbfounded for a moment, then got into position.

****

Love/Hate Heartbreak by Halestorm

Why did I waste my time?  
Two steps I don't rewind.  
A feeling I can't define.  
I give back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.  
I see my demise.  
From behind your eyes.  
I can't pass you by.  
I put back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before its too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

This could be suicide.  
A kiss with these red knives.  
Why am I driving by?  
I give back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.  
Try on one for size.  
I thought boys don't cry.  
Your my perfect lie.  
Back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

*instrumental*

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.

"Good, should we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure we will Dizzy Izzy!" John teased.

"Don't you dare call me that John Filange Malestro!"

And I slapped him.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jude asked

"Sure, and I'll throw in a few nachos for yah!"

****

A/N longer this time round, I will update more often! Promise!

Please review and I will send you virtual cullens!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Bella's room after practice.

I cannot believe it. My band is back, I stood up to Edward, and it feels damn good. Thinking back, I realise that Edward was controlling. I know he just cares and wants to keep me safe, but he is over the top a hell of a lot of the time. I feel constrained and restricted. Trapped, like an animal at the zoo.

Crappy analogy, but it is how I feel.

I closed my window and locked it. No way in hell he was getting into my room tonight. Damn stalker. I headed down to the kitchen to start dinner. Courgette and tofu. Recently, Charlie and I have been discussing whether to eat meat or not. We went for not, so we are now Forks' newest vegetarians. Oh the irony!

I heard a knock at the door. Weird, Charlie had a key.

I headed towards the door and opened it. There stood Alice.

"Bella, do you know how Edward felt when you went to La Push?"

"Yes, he made it quite clear. You pissed?"

"No, fucking happy. He deserves all the shit he gets for caging you. And I was going to let you go to La Push today, but Edward got back early. So don't be pissed at me?"

"No frikken way Alice, you are my bestest, most awesomest friend ever!"

"Bestest and awesomest are not words!"

I laughed and led her in.

"You staying for dinner?"

"You on drugs?"

I flipped her the bird. Alice had always been so cool about the Jacob thing.

"A little bird told me that you are in a band?"

"Yeah, we have our first gig in two days. I'm frikken psyched!"

"Can I do your outfit?"

"No, I already have my outfit. Want to see?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

I headed up to my room and got my outfit out of the closet. It was a slate mid-thigh black strapless puffball with black filigree brocade. Netting was under the skirt for volume, and there was a little onyx gem at the point of the sweetheart neckline. The outfit was completed by killer black platform heels, a black rose chocker and a clip which was a skeleton hand with a black satin bow. My makeup was blood red lipstick, ivory skin (not so hard to do) and smoky eyes.

I came down the stairs.

"Oh my god Bella you look hot!"

"Thank you Alice!"

"BELLA!"

A rough shout came from the doorway. Oh crap, it was Charlie.

"Uhhh, dad, uh hi..."

"What in god's name are you wearing!"

"My outfit for the gig..."

Charlie had never been supportive of the way I dress.

"You are not leaving this house like that."

"Yes dad, I'll get rid of it."

Psyche. Like hell I was getting rid of this dress. It was too gorgeous!

I went upstairs and Alice followed.

"Are you really getting rid of the dress?"

"Hell no Ali, I love it too much."

I got changed after that, Alice left, and I entered a dreamless sleep.


	5. First Gig

**Okay this is the point where SakuraRomance leaves off and I take over. I can't wait to here what you think. And just be forwarned, our wrighting styles are very diffrent.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to tapping on my window, I groaned and rolled over. My clock said it was five minutes to three, who the heck is tapping at my window at this ungodly hour?

I don't even have to think about that. Obviously it's Edward. I think for a minute about not even going to my window, but I know that he'll just keep on tapping. He can be an asshole like that.

So I sigh and push the covers off before opening my blinds and unlocking the window.

"Stay outside." I say simply, I know he doesn't need me to raise my voice for that. He nods so I open the window so I can hear him.

"What do you want Edward?" I ask, being woken up from sleep making me cranky.

"Please forgive me Bella. I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just so much easier to have the proper perspective when you stay at my house where my family can look out for you. I go a little berserk when I try to leave you alone." Edward sighed and then continued on, "you have no idea how this is torturing me."

"Torturing you?" I asked, I couldn't believe him. He's so controlling and I'm the villainess who is torturing him with his love for me? Hell no. "Edward I've forgiven you for a lot of shit without even holding out on it that much." I continued on when I saw that he wasn't comprehending what I was saying. "I forgave you for tricking me into the prom, for forcing me to have a birthday party, for leaving me. I'm not perfect Edward, I can't keep forgiving you. You bribing Alice to kidnap me with a yellow Porsche was the last straw. I'm done, I've had it."

"Bella I'm so sorry." Edward says he's voice and eyes filling with emotion he can not cry out. "Please, don't throw us away like this. I can change, I swear I will. Just please, don't make me go back to that shadow I was before I met you. Or that mass of pain when I tried to leave. Please don't."

My heart broke hearing Edward's dry sobs. He is controlling and I won't take it anymore, but I still love him more than anything in the world.

"I have to get some sleep Edward." I said beginning to close the window.

"Wait!" He throws his hand out to catch mine so fast I don't even see him. He's leaning at a dangerous angle off the tree, if he wasn't a vampire he'd defiantly fall. "Please, tell me that theirs still a chance to earn back your love and trust. Please say there is."

"There is." I said before shutting and locking my window and pulling the curtains over. Before going back to my dreamless sleep.

I woke up to my alarm and burst up. We are going to have our first gig since getting back together and we needed to get to set early. Most don't know how much work goes into preparing for a gig.

I jumped up and pulled out my garment bag that held my dress. I didn't usually like fashion but this dress is something special. I ran out and saw The Van pull up.

The thing is we all needed a way to get around that could carry all of our equipment and us. So we all got jobs and put our money together and bought The Van. It was a ninety fifty three van that was tan and had brown leather, it is where much of my love for my truck comes from. Older cars have more charter than those newer cookie cutter sports cars. We all piled in and drove over to where are gig was being held. We got in and began hulling all of our interments off to the stage. It was safe to say the bass and guitars were the easiest of them all to lug off, but the mikes had wires that if you weren't careful you'd trip over, me especially. There were several parts to the drums and our speakers were heavy. But there were five of us and we got the job done. After we set up we did a sound check and I was a bit sad that the acoustics weren't all that grate. But with a bit of imaginative problem solving, okay just closing the windows, the acoustics were improved greatly.

"Hey, Belly-Boo." I turned to Bobby as he used yet another nickname. "Maybe we should have a love song in there to, give Trent and Jacob a song they'll thank us for." I smiled and everyone nodded. They had all gathered before Bobby called me while I was in my own world. No one had to ask what song, we only knew one really romantic song.

We had lunch and talked once more about the set list and anything else which we might need. We talked about where we'd need to be at what time for the show since when you perform live the music is not all that matters. And soon enough it was time to begin.

I put on my outfit and made sure everything was perfect on it and did my subtle makeup with, for once, an expert hand. I walked off and saw all of my band mates wearing their clothes for the show.

Bobby wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a deep red rose on it. He wore comfortable looking sneakers and wore a black beanie on his head.

John and Jude both wore black jeans, black shirts, and had chains all over the place. They could be told apart by only the fact that John's hair was neatly combed and Jude's hair had never once seen a hairbrush.

Drake was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a black shirt that said "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" in a yellowish green that is glow in the dark.

My heart was beating double time, it's been over a year since our last gig. We got to the stage and the adrenaline was pumping threw my veins. I was like a different person on stage.

"Hello Seattle! Do you think you can handle Curator Angelus?" I felt the crowds screams flow through me like the wind.

"I'll take that as a yes!" John said and I turned to him before smirking.

"Well you guys ready?" I asked and heard the resounding yes. "Hmm…I don't think I caught that. What was that again?" They screamed even louder and we all got near each other.

"Let's go!" I screamed and everyone started to play.

_Why did I waste my time?_

_Two steps I don't rewind._

_A feeling I can't define._

_I give back to you._

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away._

_I see my demise._

_From behind your eyes._

_I can't pass you by._

_I put back to you._

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away. _

_Between love between hate._

_Shake the silence before its too late._

_And it haunts you._

_And it haunts you._

_It's a love hate heartbreak. _

_This could be suicide._

_A kiss with these red knives._

_Why am I driving by?_

_I give back to you._

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away._

_Try on one for size._

_I thought boys don't cry._

_Your my perfect lie._

_Back to you._

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away _

_Give it all away take it all away. _

_Between love between hate._

_Shake the silence before it's too late._

_And it haunts you._

_And it haunts you._

_It's a love hate heartbreak. _

_Between love between hate._

_Shake the silence before it's too late._

_And it haunts you._

_And it haunts you._

_It's a love hate heartbreak. _

_*instrumental* _

_Between love between hate._

_Shake the silence before it's too late._

_And it haunts you._

_And it haunts you._

_It's a love hate heartbreak. _

_Between love between hate._

_Shake the silence before it's too late._

_And it haunts you._

_And it haunts you._

_It's a love hate heartbreak._

_Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away._

I panted as I heard the crowed roar, I looked at my band mates and saw they had the biggest smiles on there faces. I could feel my big smile it hurt to smile so big but I couldn't care less.

_I'm in love with somebody_

_Found someone who completes me_

_I'm in love with somebody , oh yeah_

_And it's not you_

_Read my finger whatcha gonna do?_

_See these lips are all done talkin' to you_

_I don't mean to bruise your ego_

_But I've had you nailed down for so long_

_And I don't see your name on my tattoo_

_Hope you understand_

_It's been a long time coming_

_It's for the best_

_No offense_

_I know who you think you are_

_Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off_

_Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes_

_They're not enough to make me forget_

_I've got someone who has raised the bar_

_I've heard it all before_

_Stop spinning your wheels_

_I'll show you the door_

_No hard feelings_

_You're probably never been shut down before._

_I'll try and make it easier_

_It's not you._

I laughed as the crowed didn't stop cheering for one second. They were all going to be horse tomorrow.

"Okay, we got two more then were going to take a little break. These two are dedicated to some people really close to us. The first one is close to all of us the second just close to me."  
I was breathing heavy, "Now this first one is called All About Us."

_They say_

_They don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_If they hurt you_

_They hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause tonight_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_All about us_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

"All right guys one more than a fifteen minute break." John said.

"And this one is to Belly Boos controlling boyfriend who if he doesn't change his way is going to be short one girlfriend." I blushed as I heard Jude say that. He is so dead. "It's called Poison."

_Your cruel device, your blood like ice_

_One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot, your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet, black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Running deep inside my veins_

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

_One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

Once we finished we waved to the crowed, backing up. I saw Edward then, in the very middle of the crowed. He'd watched our performance.

There was nothing I could do so I went to backstage to have a very good fifteen minute break and hopefully some yogurt.


End file.
